Principios de psicología
by Wileret
Summary: Serie de drabbles bassados en la Tabla de Principios de Psicología. MakaxSoul.
1. Chapter 1

_**MakaxSoul**_

_**Tabla Principios de la Psicología**_

_**1. Describir**__**2. Explicar 3. Predecir 4. Controlar**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: ¡Sí! Otra tablita de conceptos para la colección. Aún sin haber terminado la otra, lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué queréis? Se me ocurren muchas ideas a la vez y quiero clasificarlas, pero al final me monto un lio tremendo. Mientras termine todos los drabbles, seré feliz. ¡Musa, no te largues!**_

**---**

_**1. Describir**_

Maka volvía a casa junto a Soul, que andaba despreocupadamente a su lado mirando al cielo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pero Maka no podía dejarse relajar tan fácilmente como su compañero. No dejaba de pensar, y darle vueltas al asunto del que hacía apenas unos cinco minutos habían estado hablando con el profesor Stein.

Como casi siempre, el profesor Stein les había hablado en clase sobre lo de la colaboración existente entre usuario y arma. Maka se sabía de memoria la teoría sobre el asunto, ya que lo había estudiado repetidas veces para los exámenes, pero llevarlo a la práctica era algo totalmente diferente. Sobre todo tratándose de ella y de su compañero. Dos polos totalmente opuestos.

La cosa trataba en que entre usuario y arma tenía que haber una compenetración absoluta y tenían que saber cubrir los huecos que dejaba el otro. Pero eso era algo que Maka y Soul no conseguían aunque quisieran, siempre acababan enzarzados en una pelea por diferencia de ideas. Era como mezclar agua y aceite, la cosa no funcionaba.

Y eso la preocupaba en exceso. Su principal objetivo era convertirse en la mejor estudiante del Shibusen y conseguir que Soul alcanzase el grado de Death Scythe. Pero a este paso no lo iban a conseguir nunca.

Maka suspiró. ¿Por qué había tenido que cogerse a Soul de compañero? Seguro que había alguien entre todas las demás armas que era más adecuado o adecuada para ella. Pero no, ella tuvo que elegir al irresponsable y caradura peliblanco solo porque le había llamado la atención.

Aún así, el profesor Stein les había asegurado que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y, que si no fueran tan cabezotas formarían un grupo perfecto. ¿Pero cómo conseguirlo si Soul siempre se estaba metiendo con ella? Era un insoportable, un creído, un geta, un vago de primera y…

…su mejor amigo.

Tenía que admitirlo. Aún a pesar de sus notorias diferencias, siempre había algo que sobresalía y que mantenía ese lazo, en constante tirantez, entre los dos. Lo curioso era que podía nombrar las mil y unas cosas que no le gustaba de Soul, pero decir las buenas era algo totalmente diferente de hacer. Había como algo que se lo impedía. Se le trababa la lengua cuando intentaba elogiar a su compañero por algo y su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más deprisa de lo normal. Y notaba como un ligero rubor le subía a las mejillas.

Incluso en ese momento, con solo pensarlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo y ya empezaba a notar el calor en las mejillas. Solo esperaba que Soul no se diera la vuelta, no sabría darle una razón de su actual estado.

Más que ser una incapaz de dar una razón, lo que pasaba es que no era capaz de llegar a una conclusión clara de lo que le ocurría. Entre ser algo desconocido para ella y difícil de describir a alguien de confianza como a Tsubaki, se encontraba rodeada por un mar de dudas.

Cerrando los ojos durante un momento, dejó la mente en blanco, volviéndolos a abrir al segundo siguiente para contemplar el hermoso cielo.

Un día sería capaz de comprenderlo y, esperaba que ese día, Soul estuviera a su lado…


	2. Chapter 2

_**MakaxSoul**_

_**Tabla Principios de la Psicología**_

_**1. Describir**__**2. Explicar 3. Predecir 4. Controlar**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: ¡Hola de nuevo a mis lectores! Nuevo drabble, y esta vez es el turno del principio de "explicar". Podéis estar felices, ya que me ha salido más extenso que el anterior y un poquitín dulzón. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

**_

_**Dedicado a mi hermanita, que sin la cual no habría ni llegado a saber qué era el mundo del manga.**_

_**2. Explicar**_

¿Cómo podía explicárselo sin que se burlara de ella? ¿Cómo podía decirle que sus sentimientos hacia él habían ascendido un escalón más hasta el punto de querer tener algo más que una simple amistad?

Maka notaba como su corazón latía frenéticamente, bombeándole con fuerza en los oídos. E intentaba calmar el temblor de sus manos jugando con la punta de sus coletas, mientras esperaba, presa de los nervios, a que Soul se hiciera aparecer.

Pero no estaba muy segura de que él quisiera hablarle. ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura de que quisiera verla! Había sido una tonta, una completa estúpida al haberse enfadado tanto por una nimiedad el día anterior. Por culpa de eso, ahora ella y Soul estaban enfadados, y sus posibilidades de conseguir su propósito eran muy reducidas.

¡Maldita sea!, incluso le había dicho que prefería a cualquier otro como compañero menos a él, que esperaba que se largara y que la dejara en paz. Pero, no se iría, ¿verdad?

De repente tuvo miedo. En realidad no había visto a Soul desde el día anterior y se había pasado toda la noche en vela, delante de la puerta del apartamento, a que su amigo volviera. Pero no lo había hecho.

Los minutos pasaban, y él seguía sin aparecer. Al final, viendo que el profesor entraba en clase, se apresuró a entrar ella también antes de que cerrara la puerta. Se sentó en su asiento habitual, junto a Tsubaki, y se quedó todo el resto de la clase mirando hacia el asiento vacío de su compañero.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase, Maka no tenía ni idea de sobre qué había versado ese día la clase. Y tampoco le importaba. Salió corriendo de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo, sin hacer caso de las quejas de sus compañeros al empujarles en su carrera.

Necesitaba ver a Soul, tenía que saber dónde estaba. Y no le importaba si para ello tenía que sacrificar el resto de sus clases de la mañana y tenía que después aguantar la reprimenda de sus profesores. Ahora su amigo era lo más importante. Aunque ya lo era desde que se habían conocido.

No había sabido interpretar aquel cosquilleo que le había recorrido el cuerpo cuando había mirado por primera vez a Soul a los ojos. Tampoco había sabido interpretar la agradable sensación que experimentaba cada vez que le sonreía, o le cogía de la mano.

Había estado ciega ante ello, y ahora por fin lo comprendía. Comprendía que Soul significaba para ella más de lo que cualquier persona lo había hecho en su vida, incluyendo a su madre. Él era… ¿cómo explicarlo? Algo que la hacía sentir más llena, que le hacía sentir como si la vida tuviera más sentido a pesar de sus repetidas peleas, sus mosqueos y sus indiferencias con él.

Y ahora mismo, se sentía vacía sin su presencia. Sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de la academia con rapidez, intentando divisar su destacable pelo blanco. Pero parecía no tener suerte. Aunque pensándolo bien, si Soul no se había presentado en clase, era poco probable que hubiera pisado el Shibusen. Siempre tenía cierta alergia al lugar.

Sin saber muy bien dónde buscarle, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de allí para empezar. Así que caminó hasta la entrada principal y abrió una de las grandes puertas.

Al otro lado, estaba Soul.

De pie delante de ella, con el pelo y la ropa desaliñada, pero con su característica pose despreocupada de siempre. Sus ojos rojos miraban directamente a los de ella de una forma que la técnico supo al instante que él también sabía que había sido un tonto el día anterior.

Maka, sin saber muy bien qué hacer dejó que su cuerpo actuara solo. En menos de un segundo, sus brazos rodearon la espalda de Soul y hundió su cara en su pecho, intentando que las lágrimas que se le empezaban a formar en los ojos no se derramaran.

Soul respondió al abrazo, atrayéndola más hacia él. Con una mano en la espalda, y la otra acariciando el pelo de Maka, bajó la cabeza para posar su frente sobre la de ella.

- Sabes que eres un idiota, ¿verdad, Soul? –murmuró ella, mirando hacia arriba para ver la cara de su amigo.

Él sonrió.

- Supongo que sí, debe ser parte de mi personalidad –contestó, sin apartar la mirada.

Hundida en los ojos de Soul, Maka se quedó sin saber qué decir a continuación. Estaba embelesada, en un estado de felicidad que se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ahora qué estaban los dos juntos de nuevo. Se sentía, por qué no, valiente.

Así que, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, empezó a ponerse de puntillas lentamente cerrando los ojos, hasta que posó sus labios sobre los de Soul en un corto pero dulce beso. Entonces, de vuelta sobre sus talones, los volvió a abrir, dispuesta a aceptar cual fuera la reacción de su amigo.

Los ojos de él denotaban sorpresa, y sus labios estaban separados como si estuviera intentando decir algo y las palabras se le hubieran quedado atascadas. Los segundos pasaban y Maka empezó a sentir el miedo, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo, agachando la cabeza para dejar de mirar su rostro mientras una lágrima traicionera empezaba a caer. Pensándolo bien, no se sentía capaz de soportar su rechazo, y la falta de respuesta de su compañero… ¿y si él no sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Y si solo la consideraba como una amiga y nada más?

De repente, Maka cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la cálida mano de Soul en la mejilla, borrando el rastro de la lágrima con un dedo. Sentía su piel arder dónde la tenía posada. Aún así, no abrió los ojos. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, de que el tacto suave de la piel de Soul sobre su cara fuera fruto de su imaginación y no real.

Pero cuando sintió la suavidad de los labios de Soul por segunda vez sobre los suyos, amoldándose a los de ella perfectamente, supo que aquello era puramente real. Su mente no era capaz de recrear por si sola toda la amalgama de sensaciones que le producía ese momento. Ni siquiera el mejor de los libros sería capaz de conseguirlo.

Aquello era una experiencia indescriptible.

Y mientras sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo que los de Soul, supo ya no tenía necesidad de estar nerviosa, de tener miedo.

Porque Soul… también sentía algo por ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**MakaxSoul**_

_**Tabla Principios de la Psicología**_

_**1. Describir**__**2. Explicar 3. Predecir 4. Controlar**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: Estoy molida, así de simple. La vuelta a la oficina y el tener un examen la semana que viene me está dejando K.O. Menos mal que mi cerebro sigue funcionando y puedo escaquearme algún momento para escribir un poco. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**3. Predecir**_

Estaba mareada. No había parado en toda la hora de dar vueltas por las diferentes salas del ala oeste del Shibusen, supuestamente para encontrar a alguien compatible con ella para ser su futuro compañero y arma. Pero no había tenido mucha suerte. Nadie le había llamado especialmente la atención, y ya estaba empezando a pensar que iba a terminar el día igual de sola que como lo empezó.

Miró al resto de sus futuros compañeros, casi todos ya con sus respectivas armas, y se sintió rara. ¿Acaso no había nadie que compaginara con ella? Y, ¿qué pasaba si no llegaba a encontrar a alguien antes de que empezaran las clases? Comenzaban en menos de tres días, así que no tenía mucho plazo restante.

Había pensado que aquello iba a ser algo fácil. Muchas personas así se lo habían descrito. Entrabas en una sala y pronto encontrabas a alguien que funcionaba en la misma onda que tú. Pero su caso estaba siendo muy diferente y, llevaba así toda la semana. ¿Quién iba a predecir que la cosa iba a salir tan desastrosa? Con la cantidad de gente que había acudido para el nuevo curso y ella sin encontrar a nadie todavía.

Dando un último vistazo a la sala, salió de allí para buscar un sitio en el que estar sola y poder pensar tranquilamente. Entre demasiada gente se estaba empezando a agobiar, y no podía seguir mirando como cada uno hablaba con su nueva pareja. Maka maldijo su mala suerte.

En el pasillo, y ya alejada del parloteo, se sentó en el suelo con los brazos rodeándose las piernas y posando la cabeza sobre ellas. Resopló disgustada y cerró los ojos, dejando la mente en blanco.

Pero algo llamó su atención.

Era un sonido, o más precisamente, una melodía lo que llegaba a sus oídos. Sintiendo curiosidad, se levantó del suelo, e intentó distinguir de dónde procedía la música. Empezó a andar, siguiendo el sonido de las notas, demasiado débil todavía como para distinguir el tono de la canción.

Comenzó a adentrarse en la oscuridad a medida que seguía andando, mientras la melodía sonaba con más fuerza al acercarse a su origen. Parecía un tanto melancólica y triste, algo que acompañaba bien a aquella oscuridad que ahora casi lo cubría todo por completo. Las ventanas parecían escasear por esa zona.

Maka entró por una puerta a su derecha, encontrándose unas escaleras pobremente iluminadas que conducían hacia abajo. Con las notas de piano resonando en las paredes de piedra, empezó a descender y, cuando ya se encontró abajo, la música cesó de repente con el sonido de una nota grave.

No sabía muy dónde estaba, pero aquel sitio le inspiraba curiosidad. La habitación estaba solo iluminada por una lámpara en el techo, que centraba la luz en la imponente figura de un piano negro como el carbón. Un objeto bastante inusual en una escuela como esa. Aunque eso no es lo que más le llamó la atención.

En el banco negro situado delante del brillante piano, había una persona sentada en una pose un tanto despreocupada. Las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra, y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Iba vestido con un traje negro a rayas que le daba un aire misterioso resaltando con su pelo blanco y que, por alguna razón, atraía a Maka.

No podía decir muy bien la razón, pero esa persona le parecía especial. Quizás era esa aura enigmática que le rodeaba, o su soledad. O simplemente la sonrisa extraña que había en su cara, ahora girada hacia ella, y esos misteriosos ojos tan rojos que la miraban y que parecían ser capaces de ver su alma.

Entonces, de su boca salieron tres simples palabras.

- Así soy yo.

Y empezó a tocar. No la melancólica y tranquila melodía de antes. No, ahora era una melodía oscura, siniestra, que retumbaba en su interior como si estuviera siendo sacudida por una fuerza invisible. Era una sensación sobrecogedora. Las notas que se seguían las unas a las otras rápidamente inundaban la estancia, que parecía oscurecerse por momentos. Pero Maka seguía ahí de pie, si haberse movido ni un milímetro, escuchando. Intentado comprender su significado.

Frustración, dolor, ira… esos eran los sentimientos que le trasmitía la melodía. Pero también podía sentir la fuerza de su alma, las ganas de probarse a sí mismo.

Entonces, tan pronto como el chico terminó de mover sus ágiles manos por el teclado, Maka había tomado una decisión.

Dio un paso decidida hacia delante, acercándose más al piano.

- Me llama Maka Albarn, empleada del Shibusen –dijo, extendiendo la mano.

El chico se giró, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de nuevo.

- Soul Evans –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Sacó la mano izquierda del bolsillo y apretó la de Maka.

Con ese contacto, Maka supo que no se había equivocado. Lo sentía por dentro, era un cosquilleo como de electricidad que iba desde su mano hasta el centro de su pecho y que hacía que su alma respondiera.

La espera había valido la pena.

Había encontrado por fin a su compañero.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MakaxSoul**_

_**Tabla Principios de la Psicología**_

_**1. Describir**__**2. Explicar 3. Predecir 4. Controlar**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí se termina esta tabla de drabbles que tanto me ha encantado escribir. Quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado review, han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas, y a aquellas personas que simplemente la han visitado y la han leído. ¡Dais muchas ganas de que quiera seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Tened por seguro que me vais a seguir viendo por aquí, tanto con nuevos drabbles, one-shots o quizás un fanfic. ¡Espero que me sigáis leyendo tanto! Ahora, disfrutad de este último drabble ;-)

* * *

**_

_**4. Controlar**_

Podía sentir la respiración cálida de él a menos de diez centímetros de su cara, y sabía que si sus ojos rojizos estuvieran abiertos en vez de ocultos bajo sus párpados, podría verse reflejada perfectamente en ellos.

Maka tenía su rostro casi pegado al de su compañero, debatiéndose internamente entre eliminar la distancia existente entre sus labios y los de él, o salir corriendo de la sala y enclaustrarse en su habitación.

Pero su cuerpo no quería moverse, se negaba a ello. Mientras, su mente se ponía también de acuerdo y le gritaba que plantara de una vez sus labios sobre los de él. Así que no es que tuviera muchas alternativas, cada parte de ella le incitaba a probar esos tentadores labios semiabiertos.

Soul estaba profundamente dormido, y por lo que ella conocía de su compañero, era casi imposible despertarle una vez sumergido en el mundo de los sueños. Así que robarle un besito de nada no le afectaría, ¿no? Ella conseguiría lo que llevaba proponiéndose durante toda la semana y él seguiría dormido como un lirón, como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Pero, ¿y si se despertaba? No sabía que excusa podía soltarle. Ella encima de él, besándole… era demasiado fácil sumar dos y dos y sacar una clara conclusión. No muy lejos de la realidad, la verdad. Así que dudaba que una patética mentirijilla fuera a ayudarla. No tenía ningún as debajo de la manga para salvaguardarse.

Con su mente ocupada con su interminable disputa, cogió aire y fue acercando más y más sus labios a los de Soul. No iba a conseguir nada si seguía dudando tanto, sabía que lo mejor era ir directa y dejarse de rodeos. No podía aguantar ni un minuto más, aquella era su oportunidad. E iba a aprovecharla.

En menos de un segundo, la distancia se hizo inexistente. Sus labios posados sobre los de él, sintiendo su suave textura, saboreándolos poco a poco. En un principio había pensado en un beso simple y corto, pero sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando ante el contacto y separarse de aquellos labios le parecía muy doloroso en ese momento.

No, no quería. Y mucho menos cuando sintió los labios de Soul respondiendo ferozmente a los suyos, y el roce de su brazo por detrás de su espalda atrayéndola más hacia él.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, y su cuerpo temblaba con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas mientras no dejaba de besar a Soul. Ese momento era más de lo que se había esperado en un primer momento.

Y justo al pensar eso, su mente la cortó mandándola de vuelta a la realidad. Se estaba besando con Soul. _Él _le estaba besando a ella. _Ambos_ se estaban besando.

Gruñó de rabia por dentro mientras separaba sus labios de los de su compañero, apartándose de él. Aquello se había desmadrado más de la cuenta y tenía que controlarse aunque no le agradara la idea. La cosa había pasado de ser un besito de nada a querer comerse casi la boca del otro.

Si seguía dejándose llevar tanto no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar. Cuando se trataba de su compañero, su cuerpo siempre burbujeaba por dentro de una manera que nunca había sentido y que no comprendía del todo. Quizás era demasiado joven todavía como para saber de qué se trataba.

Era mejor dejarlo ahí e intentar escabullirse de la embarazosa situación por el momento.

Pero el brazo de él cogiéndola de la mano, y volviéndola a acercar a él, impidió que pudiera alejarse más.

- Maka… - susurró Soul, de rodillas sobre el sofá al igual que ella, acercando más su rostro al de la técnico.

De repente, su mente se quedó en blanco. Oír su nombre pronunciado tan suavemente por él había tocado una parte de ella que la había desconectado de la realidad de nuevo.

- Soul… -dijo ella por toda respuesta, temblando ante el contacto de la mano de Soul rodeando su cuello por detrás.

Poco a poco, ambos cerraron los ojos y sus labios se volvieron a juntar. Esta vez el contacto era más precavido, lento y mucho más dulce.

De haber sabido que Soul iba a responder así si le besaba, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes. Pero su compañero era a veces complemente impredecible. Aunque, después de todo, ese era uno de sus encantos. ¿Qué gracia tenía tener a alguien que no te sorprendiera nunca, aunque a veces te pusiera de los nervios?

No, ella tenía a Soul… y a sus maravillosos labios.

No podía pedir nada mejor.


End file.
